yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Sawamura
"Kazuma Kiryu is family to me" Haruka Sawamura '(澤村 遥, ''Sawamura Haruka) is one of the characters who appeared in the first Yakuza game and continues to appear through out the whole series. of . Moved to Okinawa with Kiryu and now lives at Sunshine Orphanage with the other orphans. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in Japanese and Debi Derryberry in the English version of the first game. Early life Daughter of Kyohei Jingu and Yumi Sawamura, she was conceived shortly after Kiryu's imprisonment. Yakuza Haruka is a young girl searching for her mother, Mizuki, whom evidence seems to indicate is Yumi's younger sister. Haruka is also somehow connected to the money that went missing before Kiryu's release. A combination of these reasons and pure chance leave Haruka in Kiryu tentative custody. Before arriving in Kamurocho, she too lived at the Sunflower Orphanage. She later met a man named Kazuma Kiryu, the Dragon of Dojima. Kiryu and Haruka get along well and both search for Mizuki and Yumi. She and Kiryu discovered that Yumi is actually Haruka's mother. Haruka was the daughter of an evil MBI agent named Jingu who wanted the 10 billion yen. At Ares, she found her mother. It was a happy reunion when suddenly; Jingu arrived. Jingu was planning to use the 10 billion yen to reach to the top of the nation. Kiryu defeats Jingu and Nishikiyama arrives, though Kiryu eventually defeats him as well. Jingu suddenly recovered and got up, aiming his gun at Kiryu intending to shoot him - he is interrupted by Yumi, who jumps in front of him and gets shot instead. Nishikiyama then shoots Jingu, killing him while Yumi herself dies as well. Haruka was then taken in by Kiryu, who thus became her adoptive father. Yakuza 2 After her mother's death at the hands of her father (who was killed by Nishiki), Kiryu took custody of her as a father figure/adoptive father, although she affectionately calls him ojisan (おじさん) the Japanese equivalent for both "Sir" and "Uncle". When Terada was killed by the Omi Alliance; Haruka stayed at home. However, she was kidnapped by Sengoku, Patriarch of Omi Alliance's Sengoku Family, and Ryūji Goda, Patriarch of Omi Alliance's Go-Ryu Clan and son of Jin Goda, The Fifth Chairman of Omi Alliance. In the end she was saved by Kiryu and thanked Terada who sacrificed himself to save Kiryu. Yakuza 3 In Yakuza 3, Haruka is 11 (going on 12) and is living in Sunshine Orphanage with the orphans and Kiryu. Being older and a bit more mature, she tends to take on much of the responsibilities as the role of a surrogate mother or older sister. Following the events of the second game, Haruka accompanied Kiryu to say goodbye to Yuya and Kazuki because they were going to Okinawa to run an orphanage. She became 11 years old and help the orphans with Kiryu. Peace was broken when Nakahara, Patriarch of the Nakahara Family and Daigo Dojima, the Sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan were shot. In order to figure out who was the perpretrator, Kiryu went away from the orphanage for awhile, during which the orphanage was attacked by Yoshitaka Mine and the Tamashiro Family of Tojo Clan, where Haruka managed to defend the orphans. After surviving the demolition of the orphanage, Haruka decided to join Kiryu to go to Kamurocho once again. Yakuza 4 A year after Yakuza 3, Haruka is now 13 years old, and is in in Junior High (as can clearly be seen by the school uniform she wears). Despite her young age, she still acts as one of the main caretakers for the children at Sunshine Orphanage. She discovers Taiga Saejima, an escaped convict that killed 18 men in Ueno Seiwa Clan, washed up on the beach near the orphanage after his escape. When she hears the name "Hamazaki" mentioned when Saejima and Kiryu fight, she remembers Goh Hamazaki, the man who stabbed Kiryu at the end of Yakuza 3. After Saejima leaves, Haruka and Kiryu are alone. However, when she visits the store, she sees Goh Hamazaki. She eavesdrops on Kiryu and Hamazaki about the 10 billion yen that her father Jingu stole back in the day. When Hamazaki approached the children, she tells him to stay away, showing hostility. But at the hospital, Hamazaki was shot in the back and told Haruka to tell Kiryu and Saejima to "Protect the Tojo Clan from the Police." She is seen with Kiryu at the end of the game, accompanying Saejima for the inauguration ceremony of the Saejima Family. Yakuza Dead Souls One year after Yakuza 4, a letter arrives from Sunflower orphanage with a invitation to a retirement party. Kiryu sends Haruka to go in his stead cause he can't leave the other children alone, however the letter was a trap to lure Kiryu to Kamorocho and Haruka is kidnapped by Tetsu Nikaidō. Phoning Kiryu to prove he has kidnapped Haruka, Tetsu lures Kiryu into the zombie outbreak trying to get revenge for what the Tojo did to the Omi Alliance. At the end of the game Kiryu and Ryuji Goda arrive and rescue Haruka and during the ending they go to get Takoyaki from Ryuji's store. Yakuza 5 At the age of 16, Haruka has left the orphanage in Okinawa and is currently in Osaka pursuing her childhood dream of becoming an Idol, where she was managed by Mirei Park of the Dyna Chair talent agency. During her stay, she enjoyed a good amount of popularity. Things start to go downhill where Mirei Park was found dead, presumably by suicide. With help from Akiyama, Haruka uncovered a foul play about Mirei Park's death. Yakuza 6 At the beginning of the game, continuing the events of the fifth installation, Haruka revealed in a concert that she's going to quit the idol business, revealing Kiryu as her father figure in the process. After the concert, both Kiryu and Haruka reunited in the middle of a snowfall, and she returned to Sunshine Orphanage subsequently, much to the public out cry. Some time later, she left the orphanage, much to Kiryu's discontent. While leaving the orphanage, she was involved in an accident that knocked her unconscious. Date later revealed that during the accident, she was protecting someone, who turned out to be her son. Later on, it was revealed that Haruka was in Hiroshima before the accident. Three years prior to the events of the game, she worked at Kiyomi's bar, after she found out that Haruka didn't have anywhere to go to at Hiroshima. There, she met Yuta Usami, a member of the Hirose Family, and conceived Haruto during her term with Yuta. Sometime during her treatment, she was moved from Toto University hospital to a police-owned hospital in order to ensure her safety. Personality She's a considerably mature girl for her age, and acts as the elder sister figure at the orphanage. She's also a sociable person, being able to get into good relationship even with people who are older than her, such as Kiryu (whom she sees as a father figure) and Akiyama. Haruka's Trust Level In Yakuza 3, when doing the main story, you can only do things with Haruka in the last chapter, before fighting Mine, or when playing the The Ultimate Adventure, where you can continue the game without the storyline. You can go to several places with Haruka, in Kamurocho and Okinawa. In Kamurocho and Okinawa you can go to all restaurants, but it'll only increase her trust level if she says 'Uncle Kaz!' and sucks up to you. If you do as she wants, her Trust level will increase, the same way as going in stores to buy soda, anything, or even playing a game. But when playing a game, playing baseball, anything, you'll need to score exactly as she says, otherwise will be time and money wasted. Haruka's Trust Level starts at F, and the bigger it is, more you'll score at the end of the game. Quotes Trivia * As of Yakuza 5, Haruka is the only playable female character and mark the first time the series has a non-fighter protagonist. ** So far, she's the youngest protagonist to be playable, with Tanimura, aged 29, being the second youngest (not counting Kiryu in Zero, who is 20). * Together with Kiryu and Majima, Haruka appeared in all of the mainline & spin-off games in the series under different appearances and identities. (Not including Yakuza 0.) *Haruka is Mentioned in '''Project X Zone 2 While Kiryu and Majima Talks with Alisa from God Eater Series About Her Clothes References Gallery Haruka Sawamura/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Yakuza 1 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dancers Category:Singer Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters Category:Orphans Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Idols Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Dyna Chair Category:Yakuza 6 Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Singers